une amitier pas tres bonne
by suzume02
Summary: Nyamo et une fille assez simple mes son arriver dans une grand ville va tout changer.


Nyamo était une jeune fille de seize ans, elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir dans les grandes villes. Mais pourquoi son grand père l'avait-il envoyé ici? Dans une grande ville? Tout ça parce que sur son île on n'avait pas de lycée, c'était vraiment débile! Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici pour étudier? Elle en n'avait pas besoin car elle voulait devenir chercheuse avec son grand père. Mais lui en n'avait décidé autrement en l'envoyant ici, il voulait qu'elle face des études et que seulement après qu'elle revienne avec lui pour faire son métier. Donc c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle continua sa route puis y rencontra une jeune fille aux longs cheveux attachés en natte. Elle lui demanda ou se trouvé le lycée et celle-ci avait l'air à côté de ses pompes. Donc Nyamo la suivit quand même au cas où et au lieu de se retrouver devant son lycée elle se retrouva devant une pension de jeunes filles, elle se tapa le front en pensant qu'elle aurait jamais dû suivre cette fille. Elle commença à partit quand une autre fille arriva à sa hauteur, celle-ci avait de longs cheveux châtains, alors Nyamo tenta encore sa chance car celle-ci avait l'air un peu plus net que l'autre. Alors elle lui montra la lettre qu'elle avait reçue et la fille se mit à sourire en lui disant

…: je m'appelle Naru et oui je sais où se trouve l'endroit que tu cherches, car c'est aussi mon lycée, vient je vais te montrer

Donc Nyamo suivit la fameuse Naru jusqu'au fameux lycée et dès qu'elle le vit elle si dit qu'elle allait tuer son grand père. Comment allait-elle faire pour se repérer dans cet établissement? Elle commença donc à partir lorsque la fameuse Naru la retint par le bras, mais que lui voulait-elle?

Nyamo: que me veux-tu Naru ?

Naru: je voulais juste savoir si tu savais ou tu allais loger pour l'année à venir?

Nyamo: non mais je pense que je vais trouver

Naru: si tu veux tu peux venir chez nous, c'est un pensionnat de jeune fille dirigé par Keitaro, tu verras il est très sympathique

Nyamo: je ne sais pas on verra bien

Sans plus un mot Nyamo partit en laissant une Naru déconcerté, Nyamo se promena dans la ville quand le soir fut tombé elle se prépara pour aller passer la nuit dans un hôtel quand elle croisa la jeune fille qu'il l'avait conduit à la pension de jeune fille

…: bonjour, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci?

Nyamo: euh sans vouloir te vexer on c'est déjà rencontré dans la journée, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me redis bonjour

…: ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ?

Nyamo: parfaitement, mais dit moi c'est quoi ton nom tu as oublié de me le dire ce matin ?

…: mais pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

Nyamo: j'aime bien savoir à qui je l'adresse

…: ah si c'est ça alors moi c'est Mutsumi

Nyamo: enchanter moi c'est Nyamo, bon je vais te laisser je dois aller dormir, demain c'est une grosse journée pour moi

Mutsumi: bon tu ne veux pas aller à la pension de jeunes filles dont je t'ai montré l'endroit ce matin ? Tu sais tu y seras bien

Nyamo: j'ai déjà dit à Naru que je devais réfléchir, donc ce n'est pas toi qui va me décider

Mutsumi: bon d'accord, alors à la prochaine fois alors

Elle était complètement barré cette fille, plus Nyamo lui criait dessus plus elle en n'avait rien à faire. Sur ces pensées Nyamo rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et regarda par sa fenêtre, que se passait-il pour que tout ce monde grouillent dehors? Pourquoi tout ce monde aimait la ville? Elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver son île. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas étudier sur son île? Elle avait seulement envie qu'on la laisse tranquille, il y avait rien de mal à ça. Mais aussi elle devait éviter cette Mutsumi qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très nette et aussi il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à la proposition de Naru car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps en réserve dans une chambre d'hôtel. Car son grand père lui avait laissé un peu d'argent mais pas pour faire l'année, donc même avec un travail a mit temps, elle devait donc se dépêcher de régler ce problème. En plus elle espérait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette Mutsumi. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle partit se coucher. Le lendemain matin quand elle se rendit devant le lycée elle remarque que Mutsumi était là, donc Nyamo partit dans le sens opposé mais ce coup ci elle se cogna à Naru

Naru: alors tu as réfléchi à notre proposition?

Nyamo: oui et je pense que je vais accepter mais je tiens à régler les frais chaque mois, alors j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire

Naru: on verra cela ce soir après les cours, aller on va d'abord voir dans quelle classe on n'est, allez à plus

Nyamo partit voir où elle se trouvait et là elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la même classe que Mutsumi, donc elle se tapa sur la tête puis partit dans sa classe. Une fois arrivée elle se mit à l'opposé de Mutsumi mais elle fut rejoint par une fille aux cheveux blonds, elle regarda Nyamo et lui fit un sourire. Qu'avait donc tout ce monde à lui sourire ainsi? Elle n'était pas étrange!

…: bonjour je m'appel Kaolla Su et toi? Car si j'en crois ce que je vois on n'est dans la même classe, ça te plaît au moins?

Nyamo: on ne se connait pas encore assez pour que je sois contente d'être dans ta classe

Kaolla Su: oui c'est vrai, c'est quand même toi la nouvelle qui va venir habiter avec nous à la pension de jeunes filles je ne me trompe pas?

Nyamo: oui c'est moi mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais rester, il faut déjà qui je vois si je m'entends bien avec vous, après je verrais

Kaolla Su: oui c'est sûr, bon et bien on verra cela ce soir en tout cas je serais là

Elle se replongea dans ses cours, le soir venu elle repartit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la fameuse pension, une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier où l'avait emmené quelques jours plus tôt Mutsumi elle vit une autre jeune fille qui portait un sabre. Elle l'évita puis continua à monter, là elle rencontra Naru qui été en compagnie d'un jeune homme

Naru: ah te voilà Nyamo, je te présente Keitaro, le dirigeant de la pension et pour la fille que tu viens de voir partir, c'est Motoko c'est un grand samouraï, aller viens entre

Donc Nyamo suivit Naru à l'intérieur pour lui faire visiter, une fois arrivé à la salle à manger elle vit deux autres filles, Naru les lui présenta. Celle qui avait un verre à la main s'appelait Mitsune, la deuxième arrivait avec un plat à la main s'appelait Shinobu, Nyamo était étonné de voir qu'autant de monde pouvaient s'entendre. Nyamo suivit Naru dans une chambre ou après avoir posé ses affaires elle s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour pouvoir intégrer cette famille ou alors elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Comment était-elle arrivée à avoir son diplôme ainsi que ses amies? Alors Nyamo se releva et s'apprêté à allé se doucher lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, elle se stoppa et alla voir ce qui se passait devant et donc elle ouvrit celle-ci et vit Kaolla Sue, que lui voulait-elle encore à la fin!

Nyamo: oui que me veux-tu Kaolla Sue?

Kaolla Sue: je voudrais savoir si tu veux manger avec nous car Shinobu me l'a demandé

Nyamo: oui ce n'est pas bête, j'arrive tout de suite

Nyamo referma la porte, s'habilla pour aller rejoindre son nouveau foyer, une fois en bas elle vit que tout le monde était déjà là et elle sourit

Nyamo: désolée d'être en retard, vous auriez dû me dire qu'il y avait une heure précise pour dîner

Naru: mais non c'est juste qu'ont c'est réunis pour fêter la nouvelle arrivante, donc toi, bienvenue

Nyamo: merci c'est très gentil à vous mais vous savez je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça

Naru: je comprends mais ici tu n'auras pas à te cacher comme ça, ont t'a accepté telle que tu es

Nyamo: bon si tu insistes je suis d'accord

Elle se mit à côté de Kaolla Sue car c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait et donc en s'installant à côté d'elle elle se détendit un peu. Pas très longtemps car à l'arrivé de la fameuse Motoko elle se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Kaolla Sue qui rigola

Kaolla Sue: tu sais elle n'est pas si méchante que ça

Nyamo: oui je sais mais elle l'a fait un drôle d'effet

Kaolla Sue: tu es lesbienne mais je te le dis tout de suite, Motoko ne l'est pas, désolée pour toi

Nyamo: mais non je ne suis pas lesbienne, elle me fait un peu peur mais bon je pense que ça va passer

Kaolla Sue: je l'espère car elle vient vers nous, bonne chance

Sans plus un mot elle se leva et changea de place pour laisser Motoko s'asseoir à côté de Nyamo, celle-ci se racla la gorge et commença à parler

Nyamo: bonjour, on n'a pas eu le temps de parler donc j'aimerais que l'on discute, tu veux bien?

Motoko: pourquoi pas, moi c'est Motoko, j'aime les samouraïs

La discussion s'arrêta là, Nyamo regarda autour d'elle et se dit que peut être elle arriverait à s'intégrer. Elle voulut se lever pour partir mais on la retint par le bras et là elle se retourna pour apercevoir que c'était Shinobu qui la retenait

Nyamo: oui que me veux-tu Shinobu?

Shinobu: tu ne veux pas rester pour le reste du dîner?

Nyamo: non je commence à être fatigué, alors bonne nuit à tous et à demain matin

Nyamo repartit dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps là autour de la table Motoko commença à parler

Motoko: dit moi Naru, la nouvelle n'est pas très causante

Naru: oui je le sais mais d'après Mutsumi elle était perdue et donc c'est là que m'est venue l'idée de la faire venir chez nous et j'en n'ai parlé à Keitaro et il a tout de suite accepté et c'est là que je lui ai proposé

Motoko: ah ok mais dites moi qui sait d'où elle vient? Vous lui avez déjà demandé au moins? Car j'espère qu'elle n'est pas l'une de ces filles qui cherchent la facilitée

Mitsune: non j'ai appris qu'elle vivait sur une île et qu'elle était ici pour sa dernière année d'étude

Naru: mais elle fait des études dans quoi au juste?

Mitsune: elle veut devenir chercheuse avec son grand père

Naru: elle à l'air sympathique comme fille moi je trouve

Kaolla Sue: moi je la connais depuis peu et je l'aime bien

Mitsune: de toute façon toi Kaolla Sue tu apprécies tout le monde

Kaolla Sue: ce n'est pas sympa, surtout venant de toi

Naru: vous avez fini de vous battre toutes les deux?

Kaolla Sue: oui car moi je monte me coucher, allé à demain

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elles se séparèrent, le lendemain quand Nyamo descendit elle trouva tout le monde dans un silence total

Nyamo: eh bien il c'est passé quelque chose en mon absence?

Naru: juste des broutilles habituelles

Kaolla Sue: tu appel ça des broutilles? Elle a carrément dit que j'avais de mauvaises fréquentations

Naru: je pense que Mitsune n'a pas vraiment voulut dire cela, alors attend ce soir et réglé ça

Kaolla Sue: pour toi c'est facile à dire, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut!

Naru: comment ça j'ai tout? Tu rigoles là j'espère!

Kaolla Sue: non je ne rigole pas, c'est toujours la même chose avec vous, c'est toujours moi qui trinque

Naru: ça y est on n'y est, elle va encore se plaindre!

Motoko: bon là ça commence à bien faire! Taisez-vous à la fin! J'en ai marre de vous entendre!

Naru: désolé ça m'a échappé Kaolla Sue

Kaolla Sue: non c'est moi, bon je dois vous laisser

Nyamo regarda Kaolla Sue partir mais que c'était-il passé pendant qu'elle n'était pas là? Nyamo se mit à côté de Shinobu pour en savoir le plus possible sur cette dispute

Nyamo: euh dit moi Shinobu que c'est-il réellement passé?

Shinobu: comment te dire ça, ça à commencé dès que tu es partit, Mitsune a dit à Kaolla Sue qu'elle arrivait à se faire des amies facilement et c'est partir de là

Shinobu: mais il n'y a rien de mal à se faire des amies facilement

Shinobu: oui je sais mais ça Kaolla Sue ne le comprend pas

Nyamo: mais vous avez jamais essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une critique?

Shinobu: oui on n'a déjà essayé mais c'est une tête de pioche et elle ne veut pas toujours écouter, mais dit moi Kaolla Sue est partit pour ne pas être en retard et toi tu n'y vas pas?

Nyamo: mais oui tu n'as pas tort, je vais finir par être en retard, merci, allé à ce soir

Nyamo se dépêcha de prendre son sac, quelques tartine et elle fila en croisant au passage Mitsune que n'avait pas l'air fraîche du tout. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et elle continua son chemin en espérant de ne pas arriver en retard. Sur le chemin elle passa poster une lettre adressée à son grand-père pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé où se loger et qu'elle avait trouvé quelques amies. Sur cette pensée elle partit en direction du lycée, elle eu de la chance car les porte se fermaient derrière elle. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir raté l'entrée, elle se dépêcha de partir dans sa classe, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée elle croisa Mutsumi et essaya de l'éviter mais celle-ci la retint pas le bras et elle lui fit un sourire

Mutsumi: alors j'ai appris que tu avais intégré le groupe de filles? Fait attention à elles, elles vont te faire tourner la tête

Nyamo: mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes? C'est toi qui m'à conseillé d'aller les voir, j'avais besoin de me loger et maintenant tu me le déconseille? C'est quoi le problème?

Mutsumi: ah bon? Je t'ai encouragé à aller les voir? Tu es sûr?

Nyamo: sûr et certaine, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?

Mutsumi: peut être je ne m'en souviens plus, j'oublie vite tu sais, mais j'aimerais être ton amie

Nyamo: oui pourquoi pas mais pour le moment je dois aller en cours car sinon je ne pourrais plus être ton amie car je ne serais plus là

Nyamo partit en cours, une fois arrivé elle fut mise à la porte pour dix minutes car elle avait bel et bien était en retard. Pendant ce temps elle eu tout le temps pour réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles amies qu'elle c'était fait et aussi à son grand père. Avait-il reçu la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée? Lui répondrait-il? Son année allait-elle bien se passer? Sa nouvelle amitié avec Mutsumi allait-elle marcher? Toutes ces questions auxquelles elle pouvait répondre qu'avec le temps car les réponses lui viendrait lui avait dit son grand père, mais Nyamo n'était pas très patiente, elle entra au bout de dix minutes d'attente avec toujours ses questions en tête. Le soir venu elle essaya de trouver Kaolla Sue pour pouvoir lui demander quelques renseignements mais elle ne la trouva pas, c'est Shinobu qu'elle trouva à la place

Nyamo: dit moi Shinobu tu n'aurais pas vue Kaolla Sue par hasard?

Shinobu: si elle vient de repartir, elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir je crois

Nyamo: d'accord, bon et bien moi je vais rentrer alors

Nyamo salua Shinobu et partir en direction de la pension, une fois qu'elle fut arrivé elle rentra directement dans la pièce principale ou elle commença à faire ses leçons. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tout ranger Kaolla Sue fit son entré, elle posa ses affaires et voulu partir mais Nyamo la retint par le bras et lui dit

Nyamo: attend j'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est très important, tu veux bien t'asseoir?

Kaolla Sue: si tu veux mais dépêche toi j'ai des trucs à faire pour demain

Nyamo: voilà je voulais te demander si tu voudrais être ma partenaire pour l'exposé de la semaine prochaine, personne n'a voulu

Kaolla Sue: quoi? C'est ça ta chose importante à me dire?

Nyamo: ben oui tu pensais à quoi? Car chez moi une demande de partenaire c'est important

Kaolla Sue: eh bien chez nous ça ne l'est pas mais bon je veux bien l'être quand même et aussi j'ai appris que Mutsumi t'avais demandé d'être son amie, j'espère que tu as refusé

Nyamo: pourquoi veux tu que je refuse ? Elle a l'air sympa je trouve, sur quoi la juges tu?

Kaolla Sue: cette fille m'attirais que des ennuis mais tu jugeras cela par toi-même je présume

Nyamo: oui je verrais cela au fur et à mesure

Nyamo salua Kaolla Sue puis partit. Pourquoi tout le monde voyait Mutsumi aussi mal ? Peut être qu'elle oubliait certaines choses mais Nyamo l'aimait bien et elle avait bien l'intention dans faire une bonne amie. Même si cela lui en faisait perdre d'autres. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle avait à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'on l'interpela, elle se tourna et vit Naru

Nyamo: que me veux-tu Naru ? Il y a un problème ?

Naru: non il n'y a rien, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passé bien pour toi ici

Nyamo: oui pour le moment sa va mais dit moi Mutsumi pour toi elle représente quoi au juste ?

Naru : Mutsumi est une amie d'enfance pourquoi ?

Nyamo : pour savoir car on m'a déconseillé de devenir son amie, tu ne serais pas pourquoi par hasard ?

Naru: beaucoup de gens la trouve tête en l'air mais être son amie à toujours du bon, elle est drôle, intelligente et même si elle oublie des choses c'est une fille dont je ne me lasserais pas

Nyamo : merci c'est très gentil de ta part, je vais aller me coucher car sinon je sens que je ne tiendrais pas le premier trimestre

Nyamo retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à sa fenêtre pour contempler les étoiles et se dire que bien des choses avaient changé. Elle avait sut se faire quelques amies malgré sa timidité mais aussi que ses amitiés étaient fragiles et ça elle le savait bien. Elle s'endormit cette nuit là avec comme certitude qu'elle allait devoir discuter avec Mutsumi pour savoir comment autant de monde la trouvé si étrange, ce n'est que le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla qu'elle se dit que sa journée allait pas être terrible. Car dès qu'elle descendit elle vit que tout le monde était là mais que l'ambiance était électrique car Mitsune et Kaolla Sue avaient l'air de toujours se faire la tête tandis que Shinobu s'affairait en cuisine. Motoko était en train de lire et Naru essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et là Nyamo se mit à sa place habituelle près de Motoko

Nyamo: ça va durer encore longtemps ce cirque ?

Motoko : ça dépend de leur humeur, soit elles peuvent se réconcilier soit ça peut durer des jours

Nyamo: merci de me prévenir car moi je ne reste pas là

Nyamo finit son déjeuner et partit car elle devait revoir une ancienne amie à elle. Elle partit car elle avait rendez-vous sur la terrasse d'un café, une fois arrivé elle vit que Mei était déjà là, donc elle la rejoignit

Nyamo : bonjour Mei, ça faisait un bout de temps pas vrai?

Mei: oui c'est sûr, j'ai appris que tu vivais à la pension en ce moment, alors tu as dû voir ma sœur

Nyamo : tu as une sœur ? Je ne le savais même pas

Mei : ma sœur Naru, tu as déjà dû la rencontrer, moi je trouve qu'elle a un sacré caractère

Nyamo : oui tu n'as pas tort, elle a un caractère assez fort, en ce moment ils sont pratiquement tous en guerre à la pension en plus pour rien

Mei : ah bon et c'est quoi au juste cette dispute?

Nyamo : c'est à propos de Kaolla Sue qui donne son amitié trop facilement je crois mais bon d'après Motoko ça devrait se régler rapidement

Mei : oui espérons le car sinon la vie là bas ne va pas être possible et ça tu peux me croire sur parole

Nyamo : si tu le dis mais j'espère qu'on n'en n'arrivera pas jusque là quand même car je suis venue ici pour avoir le calme et rien d'autre

Mei : eh bien dit moi tu ne changes pas à ce que je vois

Nyamo : ce n'est pas très sympa de me dire ça, bon je vais te laisser ou je vais être en retard

Nyamo partit dans le sens opposé d'où elle venait, en chemin elle rencontre Kaolla Sue qui était en train de jouer dans la cours de la pension, elle avait l'air de s'amuser avec une tortue donc Nyamo décida de la rejoindre, une fois à sa hauteur elle s'agenouilla et lui dit

Nyamo : qui est ta jolie petite bête?

Kaolla Sue : ça c'est Tama la tortue de la pension

Nyamo : personne ne m'en n'avait parlé, je ne savais même pas qu'on n'avait le droit aux animaux ici

Kaolla Sue : eh bien maintenant tu le sais, elle est très sympa cette tortue, il n'ya que Keitaro qui ne l'apprécie pas trop, il n'aime pas beaucoup les animaux à vrai dire, tiens voilà Mutsumi

Sur ces dernières paroles Kaolla Sue partit en saluant Mutsumi, au passage celle-ci s'approcha de Nyamo. Que lui voulait-elle encore ? Elle ne devait se voir que dans deux jours, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur Mutsumi lui fit un sourire en lui disant

Mutsumi : bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau je trouve, pas toi ?

Nyamo : oui il fait beau mais dit moi que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas pensionnaire alors tu es venu me voir pour me dire quelque chose non ?

Mutsumi : oui je voulais te voir, je travail au bureau de poste et on m'a remit cette lettre pour toi, j'ai oublié de te la donner hier, je l'ai remarqué que ce matin alors tien et encore désolé pour cet oublie gênant

Nyamo : ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu y as pensé et que j'ai la lettre en main

Mutsumi : je tâcherais de ne plus oublier la prochaine fois je te le promets, aller à plus

Mutsumi partit et Nyamo rangea la lette dans sa poche et l'oublia tout le reste de la journée, ce n'est que le soir en rentrant dans sa chambre au moment où elle la saisie qu'elle sentit une feuille se froisser, là elle remarqua la lettre qu'elle avait oublié. Elle la prit et commença à la lire

"Bonjour Nyamo je suis une amie de votre grand père, je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous informer de la santé de celui-ci m'inquiète beaucoup, si vous pouviez revenir merci beaucoup"

Nyamo relut la lettre encore et encore en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici alors elle prit la décision de partir, car la santé de son grand père passé avant ses études et donc elle décida d'aller voir ses nouvelles amies pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de partir, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amies car elle savait que la séparation été douloureuse. Elle laissa son sac là et descendit les escaliers et une fois arrivé elle les vit toutes dans le salon, elle les regarda toutes et se mit à parler

Nyamo : bon j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots, si vous voulez bien venir vous asseoir

Tout le monde vint s'asseoir et regarda Nyamo comme si elle allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle

Nyamo : vous en faites des têtes, je ne vais pas mourir j'ai juste une chose à vous dire c'est tout

Naru : tu sais vu la tête que tu fais on pourrait craindre le pire

Nyamo : non je voulais juste vous dire que dans quelques heures je dois retourner chez moi, la santé de mon grand père en dépend

Naru : mais on n'est en début d'année, si tu fais ça tu pourras dire adieu à ton diplôme

Nyamo : oui je le sais mais je dois aller le retrouver, mon grand père et tout ce qui me reste alors même si je rate mes diplômes je serais auprès de lui

Motoko : si tu veux je pourrais venir avec toi

Nyamo : oui ça serait gentil, comme ça je ne serais pas perdue une fois sur place merci

Motoko : pas de soucis, alors on fait comme ça

Nyamo : merci c'est très gentil, bon je vais finir mes bagages, à tout à l'heure et merci de comprendre

Nyamo partit en direction de sa chambre sous le regard concilient de ses amies et c'est là que Kaolla Sue dit

Kaolla Sue : eh bien elle aura fait une courte apparition et au faite Mitsune je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois tu veux bien ?

Mitsune : oui c'est vrai on c'est chamaillé pour pas grand-chose à vrai dire, alors oui je veux bien

Là elles se serrèrent la main et Naru rit

Kaolla Sue : pourquoi tu te mets à rire comme ça ?

Naru : vous rendez-vous compte que grâce à Nyamo on n'a put régler nos différent et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle part, je pense qu'on devrait tous l'accompagner tout à l'heure

Motoko : si vous voulez moi ça ne me gène pas du tout

Kaolla Sue : oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que tu as eu

Naru : je vais prévenir Mutsumi pour qu'elle vienne avec nous, elle avait l'aire de bien s'entendre

Elles partirent tous dans des directions différentes pour que tout soit prêt le lendemain. Pendant ce temps là Nyamo était dans sa chambre, au moins elle ne partirait pas seul c'était déjà ça. Au moins elle aurait de la compagnie pour dire adieu à cette ville qu'elle avait commencé à aimer et aussi ses nouveaux amis c'est sur ses pensées qu'elle se mit au lit en se disant qu'elle aurait jamais dû venir ici même. Si son grand-père n'avait pas insisté, maintenant elle s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné si tôt avec une santé fragile et si son grand-père mourrait avait qu'elle n'arrive elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, tout ça pour tenir tête à son grand-père et ne pas le laisser seul surtout à son âge. Le lendemain elle se leva et prit ses affaires pour partir. Une fois descendu elle vit que Motoko l'attendait et sans dire un mot elle partit. Nyamo remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres et donc elle partit le cœur triste, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'aéroport qu'elle remarqua que toutes ses amies était là; même Mutsumi était venu pour lui dire au revoir. Donc elle alla les voir avec les larmes aux yeux et la joie au cœur

Nyamo : vous êtes tous venus, je suis heureuse

Naru : pourquoi ne serions nous pas venu, tu es l'une des nôtres à présent je me trompe ?

Kaolla Sue : oui elle a raison et c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on c'est réconciliés Mitsune et moi

Mitsune : elle a bien raison malgré qu'on ne se connaisse pas depuis très longtemps mais tu vas me manquer quand même

Nyamo : merci et moi qui croyait que je ne pourrais pas me faire d'amis dans une si grande ville et voilà que je viens dans trouver sept d'un coup et je dois déjà vous dire au revoir, la vie est injuste

Naru : oui comme tu dis, mais tu n'as pas le choix, la vie de ton grand-père en dépend

Nyamo : je sais mais on ne se verra plus jamais

Naru : que racontes-tu là, on se reverra

Nyamo : je ne pense plus revenir ici, désolée les amies

Motoko : ne jamais dire jamais, qui sait on verra bien

Nyamo : oui si vous venez un jour sur mon île qui sait

Naru : je te promets que l'on viendra

Nyamo : je suis heureuse, alors bon eh bien il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir les amis

Naru : mais non pas au revoir mais à bientôt

Mutsumi : eh bien moi je viendrais te voir bientôt

Nyamo : bon eh bien si c'est une promesse j'en suis honorée et je t'attends avec impatience Mutsumi

Motoko : bon ce n'est pas le tout mais on doit y aller

Nyamo : bon eh bien c'est partit alors

Nyamo fit un dernier signe de tête à ses amies et se dirigea vers l'avion qui la ramené enfin chez elle. Juste avant de monter elle regarda une dernière fois ses amies leur fit figne en espérant qu'elles respecteraient leur promesse et qu'elle les reverrait un jour. C'est sur ses dernières pensées qu'elle s'envola pour son île ou son grand-père l'attendait avec impatience.

Fin.


End file.
